when the time is come
by HanaSwords
Summary: jika kau mencintai seseorang, katakan sebelum semuanya terlambat. No curse, angst, just a love story. R&R :


When the time is come

"Aku sudah memilih mencintaimu!" teriakku saat ia berjalan menjauh.

"Terima semua konsekuensinya." Ucapnya datar. Dia pergi, bukan meninggalkanku. Hanya kembali mengacuhkanku.

Namaku Temari dan aku tak dicintai oleh kekasihku. Atau begitulah yang kurasa.

* * *

"Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut." Beeeep… mesin itu lagi yang menjawab telponku.

"Ini aku Temari. Hubungi aku." Kututup telpon itu. Sudah seminggu dia tan menjawab telponku. Tak terlalu berat, aku pernah diacuhkan lebih dari ini. Itulah resiko yang kau tanggung saat kau memaksakan diri tetap bersama orang yang kau cintai tapi tidak mencintaimu. Sakit. Aku pernah mencoba meninggalkannya, atau lebih tepat melepaskannya. Aku sekarat. Dan sakit lebih baik daripada sekarat.

Saat aku mengungkapkan cintaku, dia tidak menolak atau menerimaku. Terserah. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saat kukatakan ingin jadi kekasihnya. Tak ada yang berubah selain statusku yang merasa sebagai kekasihnya. Tak pernah ada kata-kata cinta, hal-hal manis, kencan yang mengesankan, bahkan percakapan hangat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Seperti menjalin hubungan dengan patung, mungkin batu. Itu lebih dingin. Aku pernah melihatnya berjalan bersama wanita lain. Dia bilang hanya teman. Aku memintanya menjauhi wanita itu, itu membuatku sakit. '_kau boleh pergi. Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk tinggal.' _Dan aku tetap tinggal. Menyedihkan. Ya, itulah aku.

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu apartemenya. Dingin, angin malam berhembus sedikit kasar. Tak ada sahutan. Aku kembali mengetuk, agak keras sekarang.

"Shika.. ini aku." Panggilku sambil menahan dingin. "Shika.." aku mendengar gerutu dari dalam. Dadaku berdegub kencang. Pintu dibuka.

"Ada perlu apa?" gerutunya ketus.

"Kau tidak menjawab telponku, kau tidak memberiku kabar, kau menghilang." Jawabku lirih.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" aku terdiam. Dia bahkan tak membiarkanku masuk. Tak sekalipun dalam 8 bulan kami bersama.

"Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku, tidak menyukaiku, atau bahkan muak padaku. Tapi hargai aku." Lirihku.

"Kau yang memilih. Tak ada yang mengikatmu. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk mencintaimu." potongku cepat. "Jika bisa memilih, aku takkan memilihmu. " Ucapku getir. Pandanganku kabur, dadaku sesak, aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku menatap matanya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau jatuh cinta begitu menyakitkan. Dengan semua luka yang kau beri, aku bahkan terkejut bahwa aku masih bisa hidup. Kau begitu jahat, tapi cintaku bahkan tak berkurang." Aku menunduk, menatap sepatu usangku. Diamnya membunuhku.

Hening. Dinginya malam menusuk menembus jaket yang kupakai. Dia tetap diam. Diam yang tak kumengerti. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Ini untuk yang terbaik. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap matanya, tersenyum. "Aku menyerah, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hatiku lagi, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatiku lebih dari ini. Aku sudah terlalu jahat padanya. Membiarkanya terus terluka tampa memberi kesempatan untuk pulih. Aku menyerah, aku menyerah untukmu, untuk cintaku. Kau yang membuatku bertahan hidup dan kau pula yang membunuhku. " suaraku bergetar, air mataku hampir jatuh.

"Suatu saat, kau akan sadar betapa kau mencintaiku, betapa aku berarti bagimu, betapa ketidak beradaanku ini membunuhmu. Nanti, suatu saat nanti. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan ada untukmu. Tidak akan ada." Bisikku dalam isak. Dia terus menatapku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Aku berbalik dan pergi, air mata mengucur deras dimataku. aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ada didepanku. Aku tak peduli lagi pada sekitar, tidak pada dinginnya malam. Namaku Temari, dan hari ini hatiku telah mati.

* * *

"Temari… hari ini aku bawakan bunga dandelion, kesukaanmu." Aku berbisik sambil menggenggam tanganya. Tak ada sahutan. "Temari… jawab aku.." airmataku menetes ditangannya saat aku menciumi tangan wanita yang terbaring lemah dihadapanku. Dengan puluhan kabel terhubung ke tubuhnya, selang-selang infus menjadi sumber kehidupannya, alat pernapasan buatan sebagai penyokong hidupnya, ia terlihat sangat lemah.

Tak ada lagi tawanya, tak ada lagi cerianya, tuntutannya, air matanya, dan cintanya. Aku ingin kembali ke hari itu, hari dimana aku membunuh cintanya dan cintaku. Memeluknya erat, menciuminya sampai kehabisan nafas, membisikkan namanya, dan mengatakan, "Temari, tetaplah menjadi hidupku."


End file.
